Kingdom in Crisis
by ZennTwa
Summary: When the King of Terranosis is stuck between the decision of peace and war, only one becomes a possible escape...


Title: Kingdom in Crisis

Characters:

Soy Lina - King of Terranosis

Kalee – Prime Minister

Sha Dow – General of the Shadow Army, Royal Militia, and Royal Guard

Senia – Minister of the People

Xaf – Minister of Finance

Ty Vys – President of the Terranosian Republic

Lee Ven – Vice President of the Terranosian Republic

Lea Vys – Senator of the Terranosian Republic, sister to Ty

Do Vys – Captain of the Terranosian Police Force, husband to Lea

Don Rep – Senator of the Terranosian Republic and Galactic Republic Party leader

Locations:

Terranosia

Terranosis

Synopsis

When the King of Terranosis is pressed with the choice of neutrality or war, there seems to be only one decision…

Kingdom in Crisis

Shouting. Yelling. All of this is a daily routine of the Terranosian Senate. Over 500 members of the Senate, from all across the planet, debate and discuss what is the best course of action for their people. In her hoverpod stood Senator Lea Vys, leader of the Terranosian Neutralist Party and senator to both the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems.

"We must not approve of the creation of a clone army! To do so will bankrupt us! We are a dept-free government and must remain this way! The army we have now has prevailed before and will prevail many years ahead", she said as she pleaded to the Senate to vote down the bill proposed by the leader of the Galactic Republic Party, Don Rep.

"Senators. I plead to you; the ideals of this Neutralist senator will only supply the Separatist with a larger window of time to invade. We must act now to ensure the protection of our people."

"That is a lie! We have made a deal with the Separatist and they would not dare to attack us or they jeopardize their financial agreement!"

Four more pods detach. Each one carrying the voice of a senator and the backing of thousands of constituents.

Finally, the Vice President and leader of the Senate, Lee Ven, speaks.

"Order. Order!"

Silence.

"It is clear to me that this Senate is at a stand-still. I give each one of you time to rest until tonight when the senate will have another debate regarding this bill."

All pods go back where they belong and the Senate adjourns.

In the president's office, Lea, Ty, and Lee are presented with a holographic image of the Prime Minister of Terranosis.

"You must help us. The Confederacy has sent ambassadors to try and sway us into becoming Separatists. We need your help."

"I am sorry Prime Minister", says Ty,"but we have our own little crisis. There is little I can do. I cannot send my sister or any other senator to aid you. She is in a political war against a clone army bill."

"Very well then. The king is most displeased by the actions of the senate lately. We are holding off the Separatist but I don't know how long before… invasion becomes an option. Though, I still have hope for the senate and your judgment."

The hologram dissipates.

"We need to help them", Lea interjects.

"The king is a powerful man. He will not waiver to Separatist pressure."

"Any man can crumble. Even a man like him"

On Terranosis, the King and his council continue to negotiate with the ambassadors of the Confederacy.

"I will not let my people be subjugated to your cold, dreadful droid army! What part of that is not understood?"

King Soy Lina, a powerful and headstrong monarch who has been in power since his election, rules with a compassionate authority. He refuses to acknowledge war under his rule.

"You are making a mistake my liege. The Separatist senate will not take likely to this. They are out for a new planet to join their alliance. Your planet is a jewel to them that they cannot afford to lose. Your position in the Outer Rim makes you a perfect candidate for Confederate alignment", speaks the ambassador.

"We will not join your alignment!" speaks the Minister of the People, Senia. "We are protected by the Neutralist Contract. Within the contract, it states that the Separatist or the Republic will not invade any—"

"Ahh. That is where you are wrong, Minister. We are not going to invade you. Only… secure you with Separatist forces in order to promote security within the alliance." Speaks the other.

"Security in the alliance!? Surly you must be joking! Many planets have become shells of their former selves because the Confederacy sends droids to invade those planets. Not secure them."

"Those planets were seen as a threat to us and we were forced to take… drastic actions…"

"A government that sends cold, heartless droids to do a diplomats work is nothing short of the definition of invasion", speaks the general of the Shadow Army, Sha Dow.

"General. You must understand the position you are in. security is all the senate is asking for. You would allow the Republic to send troops but not the Separatist? How hypocritical of you."

"Enough", speaks King Lina.

"I will call another meeting tomorrow morn. Until then, I welcome the ambassadors to stay until this is all over."

"It is our pleasure", they say in unison and walk out.

"The rest of you, I have no final remarks. Enjoy this time with your families. General. Stay behind, I must speak with you."

As they all walk out, the general walks next to the king.

"You wish me to spy, don't you?"

"There is a reason we acquired your services. I need you to be our eyes and ears. This council will pretend to be blind in order to fool the Separatist. You on the other hand, will discreetly monitor the ambassadors' actions. Deploy spies as civilians, tap their communications, sabotage their ship. I want them to slip up. I know they will amass an army and they will invade. We must be ready for this."

"I will have the Shadow Army to spy on them. I will also send members of the Royal Militia to the docks to scout out any signs of invasion."

"Good. We must be prepared."

"I assure you Count Dooku. This planet will join the Confederacy. Is the army ready?

"It is amassing near Lola Sayu. Be prepared."

A knock at the door causes the ambassadors to panic and turn off the hologram.

A droid pops his head in the door. "Uhm, ambassadors? The special shipment you requested has arrived."

"Good. Now to put our plan into action."

As dusk approached the city, the ambassadors had agreed to meet with the Prime Minister to discuss the growing problem at a public eatery known for its divine, and rare, cuisine.

"An attack in public will put them in frenzy, especially with the death of their Prime Minster."

"I agree. We will blame it on the trooper we bribed."

As their transport arrived at the eatery, Temple's Mouth, they saw the awaiting Prime Minister. Next to him, were Royal Guards. The trooper they had paid to kill him was nowhere to be seen. Just exactly as planned.

"Greetings ambassadors. I can assure the food here is of the best I have ever tasted", said the Prime Minister.

"I don't know. I have traveled from the inside of Coruscant to the desert world of Tattooine and I have tasted… many delicacies."

Blast.

In a flash of yellow, a blast bolt impaled the Prime Minister in his chest. He dropped to the ground with a thud.

"For the Confederacy!" shouted the trooper before a staff struck him in his chest and he came tumbling down the building.

Soon, military personnel, guards, and speeder-carriages surrounded the scene. The ambassadors slipped away with guards to safety, unaware to anyone that this was apart of their plan.

In the Temple Spire City Recovery Building, the Prime Minister lay in his bed, surrounded by gifts from the people and his fellow council members.

"This attack will not go unnoticed." said the King.

"This was a plan of the ambassadors. I have proof", the General said while producing a small nano-bot from his hind pocket. "This is a listening device I had follow the ambassadors around. In the recordings, they were speaking with Count Dooku about a Separatist fleet congregating near Lola Sayu and they are prepared to invade. They hoped by killing the Prime Minister, it would further complicate things seeing as one man had recruited some 200 citizens into his cause of joining the Confederacy. Sadly, this battle tested man had been shot some odd 9 times before. This brings their plan to a grinding halt. We will expose them."

At that moment, a trooper entered the room. "Sirs! Sirs! The droid army is invading!"

"Where are the ambassadors?" asked Minister Senia.

"They have escaped! Is the army ready General?", shouted King Soy.

"I will make sure they are." With that said, the General quickly ran out of the room, rushing to the battlefield.

"What are we to do now?" said Senia.

"I- I don't know."

As he got closer to the docks, the heavier the enemy fire got. Royal Militia troops kept firing at the droids but they continued to march.

"We need to stop them! Shadow Squad A, to the palace. We'll set a trap for the droids there. Shadow Squad B, the turbolifts. We cannot let the droids reach the people. Royal Militia, sniper positions in Halo Square! Royal Guard, protectorate positions! Head to the hospital! Move! Move! Move!

The droids numbers multiplied as more landing ships delivered more and more.

Shot after shot, explosion after explosion. More droids deactivated and more troopers fell; all except the Shadow Squads. Their secret training made them the ultimate warriors. With electro arrows, swords, and black magic at their aid, they were unstoppable. Destroying droids by the hundreds, they fought with all their might.

"Keep going! We cannot lose!"

Then, boom.

An explosion rippled through the air throwing debris and bodies everywhere. Only a quick shield of dark, shadowy mist casted by the General protected several men from death.

"Fall back! Our power is no good here! The droid numbers are too large! Our last line of defense will be the Palace!"

Feet become a blur and all backs are turned to marching machines of death. The droid army treads upon everything within its path.

As the Royal Militia begins to regroup, they take account of their numbers, 57. 57 troops are al that keeps the balance between a life of freedom and subjugation.

"We do not have the strength, will, or firepower. We should just lay down our weapons and try to negotiate with them." Spoke one trooper.

"Our people will die! Why did you join the Militia if all you were going to do at the first sign of defeat was drop your blaster and cry? I refuse to let our king down. I will take all available reserve we have a mount an attack on the droid craft. If we knock that out, no reinforcements will be able to land."

With that said, the General marched out, leaving the troops alone.

"What now?"

Silence.

"We fight." spoke one trooper, "Not for us, but for our family, for our people, for our king! We can't let these… things take away our morale! We need to fight! Who's with me?"

Clapping, cheering, rising voices of hopefulness begin to fill the room. The troopers dawn their helmets, fill their blaster with ammunition, and march out.

The droid army had been awaiting their next orders after regrouping into standard formation. A landing ship arrived carrying tanks and more solders of the automated army.

"Sir. The army is in full retreat. They have taken refuge in the palace. We are prepared to bombard them with the tanks."

"No tanks! Send the entire infantry! I want the King here now!"

"Roger, roger."

Blast.

Right through the commander's head goes a blaster bolt.

"What in the-"

Blast. Ten more droids go down.

Watching in astonishment, the Shadow Army, Royal Militia, and Royal Guard dispatch the droid battalion one by one swiftly.

"All droids, attack!" shouts the Ambassador.

"Charge!" All available droids rush into battle with the backing of the tanks. The troops do little good against the expertly trained Royal Guards and Shadow Army as the tanks fall apart to the explosive charges of the Royal Militia.

"They can't be wining! This is an outrage! I thought-"

Swish.

An electro-arrow pierces the ambassadors hat.

"My hat! You degenerate ground slugs! That was a gift to me from Viceroy Gunray after my success on-"

Another swish.

"Ahhh! Retreat! All forces retreat! There is no profit here!"

The terrible sound of the droid army sounded like victory to the troops and they began cheering seeing the droids run.

"We have one last thing to finish men! Take that tank!"

Troopers swarmed the only tank standing. The turret swerved to target the landing craft as its doors began to close.

"I'll be back! You will regret this act of treachery!" the ambassador yelled with his fist in the air!

Boom. The bay area of the landing ship explodes into flames as it plunges into the deadly gas clouds of the planet.

All the troops swarm the platform to see of their victory. As they do, a bright explosion occurs. Upon seeing, the troopers cheer. Freedom. It's a good thing that comes at a bad price.

Confetti. Cheering. Waves. Smiles. Too overwhelming to explain. The royal carriage of the king accompanied by his council hovers towards the palace. The Bell of Fates rings as the people celebrate a victory over the Separatist Alliance.

"Settle down! Settle down! Today is not only a day of celebration, but a remembrance of the troopers who fell defending our government, sanctity, and freedom. Today, we celebrate the victory of our army over the droids!"

Cheering louder than before rings out from the masses as they are free for another day.


End file.
